Joe Swanson
Joseph "Joe" Swanson é um policial paraplégico no Departamento de Polícia Quahog que é em muitas vezes sujeitos a problemas de raiva intensas. Ele é casado com Bonnie Swanson e tem dois filhos; Susie e Kevin. Ele é o quarto membro do grupo de amigos, juntamente com Peter, Quagmire, e anteriormente Cleveland que vivem em Spooner rua. Ele se encontrou com Peter quando, depois de apenas movendo em Quahog, a-Go-Lucky feliz Toy Factory precisava de um membro do final para o seu time de beisebol empresa. Pedro sabia que Joe tinha ganhado muitos prêmios para jogar beisebol no passado; ele não sabia que Joe ficou paralisado da cintura para baixo. No entanto, como ele faz na maioria das vezes, Joe provou que isso não foi suficiente para impedi-lo e ele levou a equipe à vitória. Ele vive a 33 Spooner Street, com sua família. Joe recebeu sua lesão paralisante um ano no Natal. Ele estava investigando um assalto a um orfanato em "A Hero Sits Next Door", e durante uma discrepância com oautor, ele deslizou para fora do telhado tropeçar em um patim de rodas, ferindo sua coluna, deixando-o paralisado da cintura para baixo. Mais tarde, ele revelou que ele realmente foi baleado por Bobby Briggs quando disfarçado em seu laboratório heroína quando ele descobriu que ele era um policial em "A Vingança de Joe". Ele iria admitir no mesmo episódio que sua história anterior era uma mentira. Ele recuperou o movimento de suas pernas por um breve tempo em "E o Wiener é ...", mas seu filho,Kevin, acidentalmente correu para ele, re-paralisando-o. Em "Believe It or Not, Andar de Joe on Air", ele poderia andar novamente. No entanto, todo mundo começa a perder a fé na Joe, e ele paralisa a si mesmo. No entanto, sua deficiência não o impede de servir na força policial ou coreografando musicais locais. Joe tem graves problemas de raiva que muitas vezes se manifestam na explosão explosivamente violenta em momentos aleatórios durante todo o show. Um exemplo disto está batendo seu filho Kevin em uma fúria cega ao ponto Kevin tinha que viver com uma família adotiva, e atirando as sobras de sua steak 16 onças, em seguida, virar a arma em seus amigos depois de ter sido ridicularizado por não ser capaz de terminar -lo em "The Fat Guy Strangler". Joe é sem dúvida o melhor lutador mão para mão por todo o show. Apesar de sua condição, ele tem sido visto em várias ocasiões que ele é capaz de submergir completamente outros personagens que são combatentes realizado em seu próprio direito, como Lois Griffin, um cinturão negro e Peter, conhecido por longas batalhas violentas com Ernie A Galinha gigante. Joe também tem demonstrado a capacidade de tomar facilmente em vários inimigos de uma só vez, como seu encontro um grande número de anões armados em "The Thin White Linha" e Peter, Quagmire, e Cleveland em "Acredite ou não, Andar de Joe on Air" . Em "Da Boom" é mostrado que, apesar da parte inferior de seu corpo sendo derretido em sua garagem, Joe é perfeitamente capaz de lutar e derrotar um rato mutante gigante. No entanto, Joe não é imbatível. Enquanto controla aCrippletron em "No Meals on Wheels", ele foi levado para baixo por Stewie Griffin, pelo menos, em parte devido ao seu pequeno tamanho e agilidade. Em "Revenge de Joe, ele perdeu a mão superior em uma luta para Bobby Briggs, e só conseguiu recuperar por meio de raciocínio rápido de sua parte. Ele é a única pessoa em Spooner Rua quem realmente paga por cabo de sua família. Em "Dog Gone", Peter soltou um inconsciente Consuela em sua varanda frontal. Como de costume, ela precisa de mais limão Pledge. Joe promete levá-la mais limão Pledge. Em "Stewie Loves Lois", Joe foi uma das vítimas do Dr. Hartman exame de próstata 's. As únicas Griffins imediatas Joe ainda não detidos são Brian, Stewie e Chris. Em "Lois Kills Stewie", ele prossegue Stewie por tentativa de homicídio, no entanto, este também era apenas uma simulação. Ele foi, de fato preso Meg duas vezes, em "Untitled Griffin Family History" e "Dial Meg for Murder". Em "Burning Down the Bayit", ele prende Pedro, acusado de incêndio criminoso e preso Lois por furto em "Breaking Out é difícil de fazer". Brian foi preso por porte de maconha em "420", e embora Joe não era o policial que o prendeu, ele tem que apresentar Brian para um teste de urina aleatória. Em cada parte do Laugh It Up Fuzzball: The Family Guy Trilogy, ele interpreta um personagem diferente. Em Blue Harvest, ele jogou Biggs Darklighter, um membro da Aliança Rebelde. Em Something, Something, Something, Dark Side, ele desempenhou um imperial Probe Droid. Em que é uma armadilha!, Ele jogou Jabba the Hutt, como eles compartilham imobilidade sem o auxílio de outras fontes. Category:Ostra bebada